I need you
by Dark-in-Paradise
Summary: 5 ans que la guerre est terminée, qu'il a laissé la jeune Hermione sans espoir, ni nouvelles.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue :**_

_5 ans ce sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Hermione a obtenu son diplôme et a décidé de continué ses études afin de devenir institutrice à Poudlard, elle vit seule dans un appartement de Londres, séparé de Ron depuis peu elle reconstruit ce qui lui reste de sa vie. Ginny et Harry, eux, sont partis vivre en Californie, ils se sont mariés et attendent un enfant. Ron, lui, malgré sa séparation avec Hermione est resté à Londres. Quant aux anciens Serpentard, la plupart ont déserté du Royaume-Uni. _

L'ancienne Griffondor était assise sur son divan en cuir noir, elle bouquinait un livre comme à son habitude. Depuis que la guerre avait cessé la jeune femme se sentait seule, elle s'était peu à peu éloignée de ses amis, elle avait quitté Ron sans aucune raison valable, elle était vide, quelque chose manquait à sa vie et elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas restée à Londres pour rien, au début elle voulait partir vivre en France reprendre une vie normale, mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir pour la seule et bonne raison qu'elle savait qu'il était encore ici, près d'elle, dans cette ville et pourtant en cinq ans elle ne l'avait jamais croisé. Elle savait que c'était lui qui manquait à sa vie, et que depuis cinq ans elle se battait pour l'oublier, en vain.

Un long soupir sorti des lèvres de la jeune femme, elle posa son livre sur la petite table en face du canapé, elle se leva doucement de celui-ci et se massa légèrement sa nuque qui lui faisait mal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait 15h00. Un deuxième soupir fut lâché par Hermione, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche, quand elle aperçut son image, elle retint un cri. Elle était ni coiffé, ni maquillé, ses vêtements étaient un jogging et un vieux tee-shirt, elle décida qu'il était temps d'en finir, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main.

Après une douche qui dura environ une demi-heure, la jeune femme alla dans sa chambre afin de choisir quelques habits, elle prit un short en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur rouge, elle enfila tout cela avant de se coiffé et de se maquillé un peu. Elle songea au fait de refaire sa garde-robe, elle était motivée cette fois-ci. Elle prit son téléphone et appela la seule amie qui lui restait vraiment : Luna.

« Luna ? C'est Hermi. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Hermi ! Ça va très bien et toi ? Que me vaux cet honneur ? »

« Ca va merci, et bien je voulais allée refaire ma garde-robe et.. », Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Luna accepta.

« Dans 10 minutes je suis chez toi, en plus il y a une nouvelle boutique qui vient de s'ouvrir elle est géniale ! »

Hermione remercia son amie avant de raccrocher. Luna arriva comme prévu, elle était toujours à l'heure. Il était 16h00 quand les jeunes femmes sortirent, elles allèrent comme il avait été prévu dans la nouvelle boutique, celle-ci avait été ouverte à peine 1 semaine auparavant, Hermione se dirigea vers les robes, l'été était particulièrement chaud cette année, quoi de mieux qu'une petite robe légère pour supporter la chaleur. Elle se promenait dans les rayons à la recherche de la perle rare quand elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien.

« Bonjour Hermione.. » -Lui dit-il un sourire au coin des lèvres-

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes sans bouger, elle déglutit. Elle n'en revenait pas, pendant cinq ans elle l'avait cherché, et à présent il était là devant elle et il lui avait souri. Non mais quel abruti ! –avait-elle pensé. Elle allait lui répondre quand une poupée Barbie blonde platine et gaulée comme une mannequine apparut aux côtés du jeune homme, Hermione écarquilla ses yeux noisette et interrogea le blond du regard.

« Hermione, je te présente ma femme Caitlin. » -lui avait rétorqué le jeune homme en guise de réponse.

Voilà mon petit prologue, en espérant que cela vous plaise, laissez vos impressions !


	2. Chapter 1 : I hate you Draco

**SilverPink69 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira ! **

**Charlotte : Merci à toi, voilà la suite !**

**Isabella-Edward-SC : La suite est arrivée, merci ! **

**Enneirys : Oui ce chapitre un est plus long ne t'inquiète pas, je ne doute pas que tu connaisses l'identité du beau blond. Pour Caitlin, elle n'est pas ici pour être aimée, bonne lecture et merci ! **

Chapter 1: I hate you Draco.

Non ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu faire ça, pas lui, pas après tout cela. C'était impossible, elle avait dû rêver, Draco ne pouvait pas être marié avec cette pétasse. Durant cinq ans elle avait espéré qu'il vienne un jour frapper à sa porte, elle pensait qu'il s'était éloigné de Londres à cause de sa famille mais non, lui, cet homme avait fait sa petite vie tranquille et était marié. Non elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'est oublié comme ça en un claquement de doigt, réflexion faite s'il le pouvait c'était Draco Malefoy, l'homme le plus froid et le plus insensible au monde, il était froid, dur, égoïste, sans cœur et ce qu'il venait de se passer ne faisait que confirmer sa vraie nature.

Hermione était dans une rage folle lorsqu'il lui avait répondu de façon très naturelle qu'il était marié, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui répondre et était partie comme ça, seule, elle n'avait même pas prévenue Luna. Et maintenant, elle était là, dans les rues de Londres, a essayé de retrouver son calme, elle n'était pas du genre à s'énerver aussi rapidement mais là, non elle n'avait pas pu rester impassible. –Non mais quel con !- pensa-t-elle, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui durant la guerre.

**Flashback. **

_La jeune brune courait dans les couloirs aux côtés de Ron, ils cherchaient Harry dans tout le château, ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande où Harry se trouvait et y pénétrèrent ensemble, là devant eux, se tenait Draco, Blaise, et Goyle baguette en main faisant face à Harry, Hermione désarma les deux compères de Draco mais rata celui-ci qui s'en prit à elle, Ron lui jeta un sort afin de défendre son amie et poursuivit les trois Serpentards. Goyle voulut se défendre et mit le feu à la salle sur demande, Ron arriva affolé pour prévenir Hermione et Harry pendant ce temps Draco et Blaise essayèrent de sauver leur peau, Goyle lui n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il y avait trois balais qui trainé, les trois Griffondors s'en emparèrent et s'envolèrent afin de sortir. Hermione vit au loin Draco et Blaise perché sur une pile de tous un tas de chose, la jeune brune se tourna vers ses amis._

_« Il faut les sauver, on ne peut pas les laisser là ! », à peine avait-elle dit cela qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux et prit Draco sur son balais tandis qu'Harry prit Blaise, ils sortirent tous sains et saufs._

_Draco à sa grande surprise, remercia la jeune lionne ainsi qu'Harry et Ron, elle lui adressa un sourire en guise de réponse. Plus tard, lors de la bataille, les mangemorts ayant fait leur entré dans le château attaquaient et tuaient tous ceux et celles qui étaient au travers de leur chemin. Hermione se trouvait à ce moment-là face à Lucius Malefoy, il venait de la désarmer, il pointa sa baguette sur elle, il était sur le point de lui lancer le sort interdit quand son fils apparut devant Hermione, il lança un « Stupéfix » à l'égard de son père, avant d'attraper la jeune Griffondor et de s'évaporer, ils atterrirent dans un endroit inconnu de la jeune femme, elle se détacha de l'emprise de Draco et le regarda._

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? », elle se méfiait de lui comme de la peste._

_« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors je le devais aussi.. », avait-il simplement répondu._

**Fin du Flashback.**

Hermione se gifla mentalement d'avoir pu repenser à ce moment, à ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle pour prendre un bain histoire de ne plus penser à cela, à lui, à eux. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de rentrer, elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et pendant ce temps téléphona à son amie Luna, elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, elle seule savait, Hermione ne lui avait raconté qu'à elle. La conversation ne dura pas longtemps, elle raccrocha au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, puis elle arrêta l'eau qui coulait. Elle retira ses vêtements et se laissa glisser dans la baignoire, l'eau était tiède comme elle l'aimait. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se détendre complètement. Elle resta dans son bain une bonne heure avant d'en sortir, elle prit sa serviette qui était posée à côté d'elle puis s'enroula dedans. Ses muscles étaient détendus, elle se sentait légère, vidé, elle était bien. Il fallait avouer que seul les bains arrivaient à l'apaisé et cela depuis toujours.

Elle s'habilla avec un pantalon couleur corail, et un débardeur blanc, elle coiffa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, et enfila ses chaussures à talons blanches. Même si elle était à présent détendue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Draco, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle ait des explications, il lui devait bien ça après tout. Elle prit son téléphone qui n'était pas très loin et composa le numéro de Blaise Zabini, elle avait gardé contact avec lui après la guerre il n'était pas si méchant que ça et puis lui seul pouvait savoir où trouvait Malefoy.

« Blaise, c'est Hermi, j'ai un service à te demander.. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je veux l'adresse de Malefoy, c'est important, mais s'il te plait ne le préviens pas.. »

« Euh.. oui d'accord. Mais son adresse tu la connais déjà, il n'a pas bougé de son manoir. »

« Merci, tu es génial ! Je te revaudrais ça. »

Elle ne lui laissa le temps de finir qu'elle raccrocha, elle prit son sac et se précipita dehors. Elle prit un taxi qui l'amena au manoir de Draco, elle y arriva au bout de trois quarts d'heures, elle paya le taxi avant de descendre et marcha vers la grande grille. Il n'y avait aucune voiture peut être était-il absent ? Et si c'était Caitlin qui ouvrait ? Qu'allait-elle dire ? Faire ?

L'angoisse prit la jeune brune à la gorge, son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration était saccadée, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Elle tourna les talons, cherchant son téléphone dans son sac à main afin de téléphoner pour que l'on vienne la chercher quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna faisant face au grand blond qui la regardait les sourcils froncés, ses yeux gris glaçait le sang d'Hermione, elle déglutit avec difficulté, elle ne put parler que le jeune homme s'était évaporé avec elle comme il y a cinq ans. Ils atterrirent dans un endroit qu'Hermione connaissait, cet endroit où il l'avait amené et sauvé la vie. Il lâcha Hermione qui tomba par terre sur le coup puis il se tourna vers elle et planta son regard gris métalliques dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », sa voix était glaciale et dure.

Hermione se releva difficilement et lui fit face malgré la peur présente en elle.

« Je…Je…voulais des explications.. »

Draco avait éclaté de rire lorsque la jeune femme lui avait répondu, il l'attrapa à la gorge et la colla contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle, puis il siffla entre ses dents : « Sache que je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à personne et surtout pas à toi Granger. », il lâcha la gorge de la jeune femme, celle-ci tomba une nouvelle fois au sol, ses yeux emplis de larmes, il était redevenu celui qu'elle avait toujours détesté.

« Pourquoi alors m'avoir amené ici ? Tu sais très bien ce que cet endroit représente, si tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit de partir devant chez toi ? Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Réponds-moi Malefoy ! », sa voix était pleine de colère.

« Tais-toi ! », l'ancien Serpentard s'était approché d'elle et l'avait giflé si fort que du sang s'était écoulé de la lèvre d'Hermione. Il la regarda pendant un long moment avant d'ajouter : « Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir, non je corrige, je n'aurais jamais du te sauver la vie il y a cinq ans, rien ne se serait passé et je vivrais tranquille au moins aujourd'hui. »

Hermione laissa ses larmes coulées, puis elle se leva comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'était pas là. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la porte de cette demeure qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien et en sortie. Il avait raison, il n'aurait jamais dû lui sauver la vie.

Premier chapitre en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plait, je vais essayer de poster des chapitres de façon régulière histoire de ne pas vous faire trop attendre. N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews et à aller jeter un coup d'œil sur mon autre fiction qui est sur Spencer et Toby : s/9538474/1/I-see-you , Bisous !


	3. Chapter 2 : Destroyed

**vaquier2 : ****Mystère mystère, j'espère du coup que quand je révèlerai le pourquoi du comment tu ne seras pas déçu. Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à adorer Luna. En tout cas merci de ta review, en espérant ne pas te décevoir pour ce chapitre !**

**faerycyn : ****Je pense que tu as du attendre ce chapitre donc j'espère que tu en seras contente, et merci pour ta review ! **

**nissa31 :**** Merci pour ta review, je vais essayer de faire des efforts sur la longueur ! **

**Isabella-Edward-SC :**** Voilà la suite que tu attendais, ne t'inquiète pas tu seras pourquoi Draco est redevenu comme cela, j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas, et merci pour ta review !**

Chapter 2 : Destroyed

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Draco avait agressé Hermione. La jeune femme avait tenté d'oublier tant bien que mal tout cela, grâce notamment à ses études elle devait se donner à 100% car la dernière ligne droite approchait à grand pas, en effet, la rentrée se faisait mi-septembre et le concours d'entrée pour devenir institutrice se passait en mai, elle était donc déterminée à l'avoir pour pouvoir pratiquer enfin le métier de ses rêves. Son amie Luna l'aidait beaucoup dans cette passe, bien sûr Hermione ne lui avait pas tout expliqué à propos de Draco mais Luna en savait suffisamment pour ne pas laisser tomber sa meilleure amie. Enfin, le fait d'être en vacances lui permettait de sortir plus souvent et donc de se vider la tête plus facilement, pour la journée. Oui, juste pour la journée.

Chaque soir au moment de dormir, les cauchemars refaisaient surface, à la seconde où Hermione avait les yeux clos, il venait la hanté. Elle revoyait son agression passée en boucle dans sa tête, elle le voyait lui, si dur, si froid. Elle se réveillait souvent en sueur, les larmes aux yeux qu'elle laissait couler durant le reste de la nuit. La jeune Hermione ne dormait presque plus depuis une semaine, depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, qu'elle l'avait perdu.

Après une énième nuit de cauchemars, la jeune femme se réveilla toujours de la même façon, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait six heures, elle laissa à nouveau des larmes perler sur sa joue, elle était à bout de nerfs, fatiguée, seule et désemparée. Comme à son habitude, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea dans sa cuisine afin de prendre un petit déjeuner, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir de toute façon. Elle se prépara un double café, puis prit un paquet de gâteaux dans le placard avant d'aller s'installer devant la télévision. Il n'y avait rien à regarder à cette heure-ci mais elle s'en fichait. Elle déjeuna lentement comme à son habitude, de toute façon ce n'était pas le temps qui lui manquait. Puis à neuf heures, après avoir rangé et nettoyé ce qu'elle avait utilisé, elle alla dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller. Elle prit un short beige ainsi qu'un débardeur bordeaux, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sa douche dura presque une heure comme tous les matins, elle aimait rester sous l'eau chaude même l'été, quand elle fut lavée, elle prit une serviette qui était pendu à côté de la baignoire, elle s'enroula dans celle-ci, puis elle fit les choses habituelles, se sécher, se maquiller, se coiffer, s'habiller. C'était le même rituel tous les jours depuis une semaine.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle mit ses escarpins bordeaux, prit son sac à main et sortit de chez elle afin de s'aérer la tête. Aujourd'hui pour changer elle allait se rendre à Hyde Park, elle adorait être là-bas, elle appellerait Luna afin qu'elle la rejoigne et qu'elle passe une journée entre filles sans soucis, sans penser. Déterminée, elle arpenta les rues de Londres, elle en avait marre de se soucier de Draco, il ne voulait plus la voir, lui parler, très bien elle respecterait son choix et l'oublierait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer encore ses foudres, une fois lui avait suffi. Elle avait mis ses écouteurs pour écouter un peu de musique son mp3 diffusait « Imagine Dragons – Demons », elle poussa un léger grognement, cette musique lui faisait tellement penser à lui, il été un démon et pourtant voulait la protéger, mais bon cela s'était avant.

Alors qu'elle allait arriver à Hyde Park, elle sentit quelqu'un l'agrippait par le bras, elle voulut hurler mais la personne qui la tenait avait était plus rapide qu'elle, elle était dans une ruelle, essayant de se débattre, la pression que l'on exerçait sur son bras, s'effaça tout comme la main qui était sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur, la jeune femme devint livide.

« Non, non, pas toi, pas encore.. »

« Apparemment tu es heureuse de me voir Granger. », lui répondit son interlocuteur, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

La jeune femme avait levé sa main et s'apprêtait à frapper la personne en face d'elle, quand la main de celle-ci fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Tu attends quoi Draco, va si frappe moi, tu sais si bien le faire », Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, elle le regardait avec un regard noir.

Le jeune homme la lâcha, et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle : « Tu veux savoir pourquoi pendant cinq ans tu ne m'as pas vu ? Tout simplement parce qu'à cause de ce qu'il sait passer pendant la guerre, ce que j'ai fait que je n'aurais jamais dû, mon père me la fait payer, cinq ans a resté enfermé dans le manoir Malefoy, à subir les coups de mon père, les sorts et les punitions plus humiliante les unes que les autres, sous le regard de ma mère impuissante. Tu as vu ma femme récemment n'est-ce pas ? C'est une mangemort, mon père m'a poussé à l'épouser pour « sauver l'honneur de la famille » dit-il. La dernière fois que tu es venue, elle t'a vu, c'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené loin, et le fait que tu mets demandé des explications s'était trop, je pouvais pas te laisser reparler de tout ça, c'était trop risqué et pour toi et pour moi.. Quand je suis rentré, mon père était là... », il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, et souleva son tee-shirt, sur son torse on pouvait voir une cicatrice qui partait des côtes jusqu'au bas ventre.

Hermione resta bouche bée, elle était abasourdie devant ses paroles, devant cette image ignoble qu'elle avait devant les yeux, il avait subi durant cinq ans à cause d'elle, elle laissa les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle pleurait tellement souvent qu'elle n'en avait plus conscience, elle laissa naturellement glisser ses doigts sur la cicatrice du jeune homme avant de balbutier : « Je… je… suis tellement désolée », avant d'éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglot.

Draco recula légèrement, puis il baissa son tee-shirt, il adressa un léger sourire à la jeune femme avant d'ajouter : « C'est rien… », puis il la regarda, hésitant il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui a pu se passer, sache que même si c'est impensable j'essaie de protéger ta vie. Si mon père apprend que je te vois à nouveau il te tuera. »

« Mais, il sait que tu m'as déjà vu non ? »

« Oui, mais je lui ai dit la vérité que je t'avais frappé, et menacé ça lui a plu même si j'ai eu droit au coup juste après pour t'avoir parlé, mon père est assez fan de la violence envers moi, il se sent puissant. Donc s'il te plait Hermione, reste loin de moi, cela vaut mieux pour nous deux. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Draco avait déjà transplané. Elle resta immobile quelques minutes, elle ne pouvait croire à tout cela, après avoir repris ses esprits elle appela sa meilleure amie et lui proposa une journée entre filles enfin d'oublier tout cela. Durant cette journée, Hermione était ailleurs et Luna le voyait bien, difficile de lui cacher quelque chose. Luna proposa donc à Hermione de venir dormir chez elle comme avant comme cela elle pourrait avoir l'œil sur elle. Hermione accepta naturellement.

Elles étaient donc allées chez Luna, elles avaient mangé, discuté, et bien ris. Puis Luna, durant la soirée, ne put s'empêcher de demander à Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé, elle fut vague et lui expliqua juste qu'elle avait vu Drago et qu'elle savait pourquoi il avait disparu pendant cinq ans, Luna resta perplexe et demanda à son amie, pourquoi, Hermione répondit juste que c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la guerre.

**Flashback.**

La porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit et Hermione put apercevoir Draco.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? », avait demandé la jeune brunette qui l'attendait depuis plus de deux heures.

« Une envie Hermione. », il lui sourit

« Pardon ? », elle avait failli s'étouffer en entendant cette réponse.

Il avait haussé les épaules en guise de réponse avant d'ajouter : « Disons que tu n'es pas si miss-je-sais-tout comme tout le monde le prétend. »

« C'est censé être gentil ? », elle pouffa de rire.

« Oui… », railla le jeune homme.

« Je rigole Draco », elle lui adressa un chaleureux sourire.

« Très drôle… », il leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il était désespéré avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme, qui s'était vite retrouvée contre l'un des murs de la maisonnette.

« Draco, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? », elle le regarda perplexe.

Le jeune homme en guise de réponse, embrassa la jeune femme, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rappliquer qu'il avait déjà disparu.

**Fin du flashback.**

**Voilà les amis, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, je n'ai pas encore tout dévoilé ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience, bisous. **


	4. Chapter 3 : You're bad

**Lana NEMESIS :** **Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, voilà la suite ! **

**Faerycyn : Tu sais Draco a subit tout sorte de violence qui l'ont atteint physiquement certes, même si son père dans mon histoire fait tout pour que personne ne le voit d'où les cicatrices que Draco peut dissimuler, mais il est aussi très atteint psychologiquement. Pas besoin de sort, juste la menace de perdre la vie lui a suffi pour ne plus voir Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas je tiens compte de ton avis autant que les autres ! Merci en tout cas, et puis voilà la suite ! **

**vaquier2 : Il n'est jamais parti (ce n'est pas drôle sinon), patience patience ! j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup d'explications sur la relation Draco/Hermione 5ans auparavant. Les flashbacks seront désormais en italique !**

Chapter 3 : You're bad.

Luna n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Draco avait embrassé Hermione il y a cinq ans, et avait disparu de la surface de la terre la seconde d'après, non quelque chose cloché elle savait qu'Hermione ne lui disait pas tout.

« Hermi… Il ne s'est pas passé que cela, je me trompe ? », demanda la blonde à sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci secoua la tête de façon négative pour répondre à sa question, il prit une grande inspiration, Luna posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et lui chuchota : « Tu n'es pas obligée ».

« Si Luna, j'en ai besoin, je garde tout cela depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, c'est trop dur, trop lourd. Je suis désolée d'avance, je ne veux pas que notre amitié en prenne un coup à cause de cela, je suis mauvaise Luna, il y a cinq ans, j'étais mauvaise. »

La jeune blonde lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant qui fit prendre confiance à Hermione.

**Flashback.**

_Après le baiser de Draco dans la maisonnette où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, Hermione voulait le voir à tout prix afin d'obtenir des informations pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Jouait-il un jeu ? Avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Est-ce une nouvelle manière d'humilier la jeune femme ? Ou voulait-il simplement ajouter une femme à son tableau de chasse ? Beaucoup de questions trottaient dans la tête d'Hermione et voilà que deux jours que le jeune homme avait disparu de la circulation personne ne l'avait vu, personne n'avait de nouvelles. Fichtre ! Il le faisait exprès c'était sûr. Un soir alors qu'Hermione venait de quitter ses « amis », elle arpentait les rues de Londres, le vent était glacial, la jeune femme s'était emmitouflée dans sa veste et sa grosse écharpe. Elle avait accéléré le pas, à cause du froid elle n'avait qu'une envie rentrée chez elle et prendre un bon bain chaud. Quand elle fut arrivée à destination, elle s'empressa de faire couler de l'eau et de se glisser dans sa baignoire pour un long moment. _

_Elle était bien, plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni ses « amis », ni Draco, ni même sa vie. Elle resta au moins une bonne heure dans cette eau chaude, quand elle en sortit, le froid envahit son corps, elle s'enroula à une vitesse fulgurante dans son peignoir posé non loin de là. _

_Après s'être séchée, elle mit un pyjama, et alla s'installer comme à son habitude dans son salon afin de regarder un peu la télévision, elle allait allumer celle-ci quand un tintement retentit dans la maison. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 23h45. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba des nues. _

_« Je t'ai manqué pendant deux jours ? », demanda Draco, il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre une réponse qu'il avait déjà pénétré dans l'appartement. _

_Hermione ferma la porte avant de lui faire face : « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »_

_Modeste ton appartement mais jolie la décoration, il sourit à la jeune femme évitant sa question._

_Malefoy !, s'impatienta la jeune femme._

_Il s'approcha d'elle avant de chuchoter à son oreille : - Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, tu sais que je déteste._

_Et moi je déteste que l'on évite mes questions, répliqua Hermione. _

_Il lui adressa un sourire que lui seul savait faire avant d'ajouter : _

_Tu me manquais. _

_Elle faillit s'étrangler une nouvelle fois, comme à la maisonnette avant de répondre : _

_Moi Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe, je te manquais ? C'est une blague c'est ça ? Tu veux m'humilier ?_

_Draco partit au quart de tours, il avait collé Hermione contre la porte d'entrée et lui tenait le poignet avec force. _

_Je ne plaisante pas, railla-t-il, depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de t'embrasser, tu es constamment dans ma tête, tu crois que c'est pourquoi que pendant deux jours j'étais absent ? Pour faire le point ! », il lâcha la jeune femme. _

_Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir pu le provoquer une nouvelle fois. Puis sans réfléchir, elle releva la tête, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci fut surpris et l'interrogea du regard, pour toute réponse elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ce qui arracha un sourire des lèvres du jeune homme, il avait dans la seconde suivante plaqué à son tour ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme afin d'entreprendre un baiser langoureux et passionné. _

_Les deux amants ne se souciaient plus de rien, ni de leur classe social, ni de leur haine si bien entretenu depuis tant d'années. Draco ne se laissa pas désirer, il agrippa les jambes de la jeune femme qu'il passa autour de sa taille, puis il se dirigea dans la chambre de celle-ci avant de la déposer sur le lit. A ce moment-là, il entreprit d'enlever le haut du pyjama de l'ancienne Griffondor qui ne se laissa pas prier, puisqu'en quelques secondes elle avait arraché les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme, et l'avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur son torse musclé, avant de venir déboutonner son jean qui devenait à présent encombrant. Draco se laissa faire, pour ensuite déshabiller totalement son ancienne ennemie, il la détailla pendant un moment, avant de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. _

_Les deux amants étaient à présent nus, le jeune homme avec délicatesse pénétra la jeune femme, qui laissa un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ils commencèrent tous les deux des vas-et-viens et se laissèrent prendre goût au plaisir qu'ils s'offraient l'un, l'autre jusqu'au moment où ils laissèrent naturellement le plaisir envahir leur corps. Après cela, aucun d'eux n'osa parler de peur de tout gâcher, ils s'installèrent donc confortablement et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

**Fin flashback.**

Hermione sentit les larmes venir aux bords de ses yeux noisettes, Luna la prit machinalement dans ses bras malgré son choc face à tout cela.

« Cela a duré pendant quelques mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il… qu'il ne me donne plus de nouvelles…, répondit Hermione la voix sanglotante.

Je suis désolée Hermi… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas mauvaise, disons que tu t'es attachée à la mauvaise personne. , rassura Luna.

Il n'est pas comme tout le monde le prétend…

Je n'en ai aucun doute, et puis tu dois être bien placé pour le savoir. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Oui ?

C'était juste charnel ?

Non, enfin au début ça l'été oui, mais plus le temps a passé plus on se voyait, on passait du temps ensemble, sans forcément avoir de relation sexuelle.

Tout s'explique alors.

Et oui, j'ai été la pauvre conne qui est tombé sous le charme de celui qui ne fallait pas.

Ne dis pas ça ce n'est ni ta faute, et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre ni de la sienne…

Mh..

Hermi, tu m'as dit que c'était la faute à Papa Malefoy donc tu n'y es pour rien.

Bien sûr que si, c'est de ma faute si aujourd'hui il en est là !

Male.. euh.. Draco l'a voulu autant que toi et à mon avis il connaissait les conséquences. Que comptes-tu faire désormais ?..

Hermione avait bien une idée derrière la tête mais elle savait que c'était risqué.

**Voilà la suite, en espérant que le flashback vous ait plu ! Postez vos reviews bisous ! **


End file.
